twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twister
"I need more speed! I want to go faster than anyone ever has!" -Calypso, narrating Twister's ending in Twisted Metal 2 Twister is a character whose first appearance was in Twisted Metal 2, and who also makes a return in Twisted Metal: Head-On, and Twisted Metal: Small Brawl. Twister is a Formula 1 race car driven by Indy speed racer, Amanda Watts, and later driven by Miranda Watts in Twisted Metal: Head-On. In both games, the character has fast speed and acceleration, coupled with a strong special weapon. However, the character lacks a decent amount of armor. Twisted Metal 2 Driver Name: Amanda Watts Info: Female, 22yrs, born: Indiana Amanda Watts has a deadly obsession with high-speed vehicles. Bored with everyday cars, she is always searching for a faster ride. If she wins Twisted Metal, she'll ask Calypso to send her racing past the speed of light. But what will she discover when she gets there? Vehicle Name/Type: Twister/Race Car Handling: Ultra Tight Armor: 1 Speed: 5 Special Weapon: 4 Tornado Spin: Twister's Special Weapon is a deadly Tornado Spin that picks up vehicles and swings them around. Any cars in her path will get caught in the vortex and slammed against buildings and other obstacles before being flung away. Be cautious when using this weapon on rooftops or cliff-sides, because controlling your vehicle's position is extremely difficult. License Plate: LHYTSPD Twisted Metal: Head-On Twister makes a return in Twisted Metal: Head-On, this time as Miranda Watts, the twin sister of Amanda Watts from Twisted Metal 2. Miranda enters the contest in hopes of finding out what happened to her sister. Character Info Name: '''Miranda Watts '''Vehicle: '''Twister '''Tale of the Tape: '''Age: 25 -- Height: 5' 2" -- Weight: 100 '''Backstory: '''Miranda's twin sister, Amanda, competed in Twisted Metal a few years ago, and she's been missing ever since. Miranda's been on an exhaustive hunt for her sister but hasn't had any luck finding her. She eventually followed Amanda's trail to Calypso, who offered her a seat in the upcoming Twisted Metal. Miranda is no stranger to racing, as she and Amanda used to be the top two female car racers in the world. She agrees to enter Twisted Metal and knows exactly what she'll wish for: her sister's return. '''Special: '''Tornado Twist You start spinning and a huge, long tornado is created sweeping enemies and throwing them around. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Twister returns to Small Brawl. It is presumed she's driven by a young Amanda Watts, since she likes to go fast. Character Bio This girl isn't the brightest bulb in the pack, but she IS one of the best drivers! She loves going fast and enters the contest seeking the ultimate thrill of the ride! Stats Armor: 3 Acceleration: 10 Top Speed: 8 Handling: 5 '''Special Weapon: '''A blue cyclone will form around the vehicle, sucking in any nearby vehicles. Endings *Twisted Metal 2:' When she wins, Twister confronts Calypso and makes her wish: to go faster than any driver has ever gone, to drive at the speed of light. Calypso grants this wish, and Amanda travels so fast that she, in fact, travels through time! Of course, this doesn't last, and she runs out of gas in the pre-historic time of the dinosaurs. When stepping out of her car, Amanda is stepped on, and killed, by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. In the present, all that remains is her wheathered and fossilized helmet encased in glass in a museum. *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl:' She is seen riding a fast kiddy ride, but demands that the ride should have a lot of speed. Calypso grants the wish by activating a rocket below her, sending her flying into space. *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' Miranda enters the contest in hopes of finding out what happened to her sister, Amanda. Upon winning, Miranda wishes that she be returned to her immediately, "and she better be alive!" Calypso grants this wish, but with a twist: Amanda's soul is taken back from Mr. Grimm and returned to her, she emerges from underground as Miranda pulls her to the surface. Much to her shock, Miranda finds that Amanda has returned, but as a zombie, but she can still talk and recognize Miranda. : ''"I know she competed a few years back and no one has heard from her since!" Trivia *Some people assume that Twister is the winner of Twisted Metal 2, but then it wouldn't explain how in Twisted Metal Head-On Outlaw returned to the tournament if he was in space. As his sister wished in Twisted Metal 2 to be with him and together they returned to Earth it's the only way to explain this. All endings however always go to the next game. *Pit Viper's driver from Twisted Metal was also called Amanda (her real name). *The part when Twister flies into space could be a reference to Outlaw's ending in Twisted Metal 1. *Twister and Mr. Slam currently have the only Specials that have had no changes to it. Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Characters